Iberian Peninsula - 600-709
603 * Witteric, commander of a Visigothic army against the Byzantines, uses his troops to strike at the king Liuva II, deposing him and have him condemned and executed. 610 * A faction of Catholic nobles assassinate Witteric and proclaim Gundemar king of the Visigoths. 619 * After a massive expedition against the Byzantines, Sisebut conquers Málaga. 621 * After the death of Sisebut, his young son Recared succeed him, but his premature death allows his maternal half-uncle the strongman and general Suintila to accede to the throne. 622 * Carthago Spartaria is conquered and destroyed by Suintila. It will be reconstructed 50 years later. 624 * The entire province of Spania is in Visigothic hands save the Balearic Islands. 631 * Sisenand overthrow Suintila with the aid of Dagobert I, king of the Franks, occupying the throne. 642 * Chindasuinth, commander of the frontier with the Basques, commence a rebellion, being proclaimed king by a convention of nobles and the people at Pampalica (probably modern Pampliega) without the support of the church. 648 * January 20: Recceswinth, son of Chindasuinth, is crowned co-king in an attempd to establish a hereditary monarchy. The associate-son is from this date until Chindasuinth death the true ruler of the Visigoths, in name of his father. 672 * Some weeks after ascending the throne, Wamba have to face a revolt from Hilderic, governor of Nîmes, who had himself aspired to the kingship. Wamba send Flavius Paulus, an Hispano-Roman duke, to put down the hostilities, but upon his arrival at Narbonne, Flavius Paulus become a rebel himself, being elected king by his army and joined by Hilderic and his followers. * Flavius Paulus send emissaries to the Basques, inciting them to rebellion, which forces Wamba to personally lead an army into the western Pyrenees and reduce the Basques to submission. * Flavius Paulus is crowned by his supporters. The Visigothic cities in Gaul and a large part of northeastern Hispania come over to Paulus' side. Nobles opposed to Wamba organize large units to fight the royal armies in the field. * Wamba marches into the Narbonensis and Tarraconensis regions, the center of the revolt, and in a few days turns most of the cities back to his side. 673 * Paulus surrender in Narbonne, ending the rebellion. 680 * While on the verge of death, Wamba is forced to retire from the kingship, even though he recovers, and enter a monastery. Erwig is appointed as his successor. 687 * November 14: After falling seriously ill, Erwig proclaims his son-in-law Ergica as his heir and retires to a monastery as a penitent. 694 * Ergica associate his son Wittiza to the throne, even though he is a minor. 700 * November, 15 or 24 - Wittiza is annointed king, co-ruling with his father Ergica. 707 * The Balearic Islands submit to the generous terms of an Umayyad fleet, which allow the residents to maintain their traditions and religion as well as a high degree of autonomy. Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Maps Category:Broken links